Jinchuuriki: Bond of Fate
by jmac615
Summary: Naruto is offered a chance to leave his village for a better one. He doesnt realize, however, that he isnt the only one offered this, and that the other two have similar backgrounds to his own. Now, Naruto, Fu, and Gaara must come together and find their place in the world. Naruto/Fu, possible Harem.


Chapter 1- Fresh Start

Konohagakure, a cheery ninja village. Full of powerful shinobi, hardworking villagers, and beautiful scenery. Yes it is a very peaceful place to live in. Although, not everyone inside the village has a happy life. One child, Naruto Uzumaki, has been hated and ridiculed for as long as he can remember. Even now, he left his apartment in fear by looking around before he left. He still received angry glares from a large amount of villagers. Naruto walked around with a downtrodden face, but did not notice a man form out of a dark alleyway. Said man had long, slicked back black hair and dark emerald color eyes. He wore a closed black trench coat, fishnet shirt underneath, black pants, and sandals. He watched Naruto walk down the street and had a sympathetic look to the blonde. He then heard a beeping in his radio ear bud.

"Have you found him yet, Kuro?" asked a female voice in his radio.

"I have him in my sights. I tell ya, if I have to watch this kid take one more beating, I'm gonna tear this village a new one," said Kuro, anger in his voice.

"I know, but today's the day when we can give him a better life. I've got my target in sight as well. She's only just a little girl and yet she's treated with so much hate. Makes me disgusted by these people. How are things on your end Raikan?" asked the woman, as the third member tuned in.

"I'm good, but my situation isn't any better. Kid can't get beat up because of his tenant, but him being hated is getting me riled up too," said Raikan, a growl leaving his mouth.

"Patience, today's the day, so lets get them out of here," said Kuro, signaling off his radio and going back into the shadows.

(Later that night)

Naruto was running as fast as he could, though he had a wound in his side already. It was everynight with these villagers, they'd get drunk, he'd be walking by, and then they would just attack him out of spite and reasons he didn't know. The villagers were close on his tail in an alcohol-fueled rage once again. Naruto found an alleyway and hid behind some trash. He watched as the crowd moved on past, wondering where the 'demon' went to. As soon as they were enough away, Naruto started looking at his wound, which had already started to heal rapidly.

"Why? Why does this happen to me? I've done nothing to these people and yet I'm hated and beat up constantly. There's gotta be better options than this," said Naruto, laying his back against the alleyway wall.

"There is, kid," said a voice that had Naruto on his feet, looking around to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" asked Naruto, desperately trying to find the man, who made his appearance after appearing out of the shadows.

"Sorry to not present myself before speaking. My name is Kuro, I'm a shinobi from Kuraigakure," said Kuro, smiling at Naruto.

"H-how did you do that?" asked Naruto, as he had never seen a shinobi technique like that.

"It's my family's personal jutsu. It allows us to move our bodies through shadows and darkness. This way," said Kuro, sticking his hand through the shadow on the wall, which appeared behind Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump, " to disappear and reappear at any point we want."

"Wow, that's cool. But, what did you mean by 'there is'?" asked Naruto, as Kuro knelt down in front of him.

"My Kage created his village as a sanctuary for anyone who wished to leave their villages. To further his goal, he sent shinobi into different villages to offer them this option instead of dealing with the differences of their villages. I am hear to offer you this chance to get away from this place," said Kuro, seeing Naruto taken back at the offer.

"Well… I would like nothing better than to do that, but the Hokage has anbu all over. How are we supposed to get out without being stopped?" asked Naruto, while Kuro simply smiled at the boy.

"My clan's jutsu also allows me to transport others as long as they are in close contact with me," said Kuro, as Naruto, now realizing that escape from completely possible, contemplated leaving.

"…Okay, I wanna get out of here," said Naruto, getting a nod from Kuro, extending his hand to Naruto.

After he took it, he focused chakra through his body and pulled him and Naruto through the wall via its shadow. Not a single person saw what transpired.

(Takigakure)

Underneath the great tree of Taki, a young girl was crying. She had mint green hair, oranger eyes filled with tears and tan skin. She wore a white shirt and white shorts. She didn't understand why people would try to hit her and kick her out of stores, why they would scorn her for just walking by. It seems the only refuge she had was here at the tree, where she could be alone and not be hated. She continued to cry, but stopped when she heard foot steps behind her. She turned around to see a woman with long light brown hair, she wore a blue tank top, along with black biker shorts, headband around her neck, and black sandals.

"Doesn't feel good to be hated for something you don't understand does it Fu?" asked the woman, sitting down to a scared Fu.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" asked Fu, as the woman continued to smile at her.

"My name is Aimi, I've been watching you for quite some time now. Your village has no right to treat you like that. But you don't have to stay here. My village welcomes different people like us," said Aimi, while Fu gave a quizzical look.

"Us?" asked Fu, while Aimi stood up and dived into the water.

Fu looked around in the water, until Aimi jumped out of the water… with a mermaid tail where her legs were. Fu had wide eyes as Aimi turned back to normal and walked out of the water.

"Come with me, and you can live in a place that will not hate you. You may even get some answers as to why you're different in the first place," said Aimi, extending her hand to Fu, who hesitantly took it and led her out of Taki.

(Suna)

The moon was full in Suna tonight. On a rooftop, a boy with beige shirt, red spiky hair, green eyes, and blue pants. He sits alone, unaware that a threat is right behind him. His own uncle ordered to kill his nephew by the boy's own father. However, someone else was watching, and he intended to stop the man. As Yashamaru leapt out to attack Gaara, Raikan intercepted him. Gaara turned and looked at the two scuffle, not knowing that it was his uncle in disguise who was being attacked. Raikan had yellow eyes, brown messy hair. He was wearing dark green pants, black sandals, but his chest and stomach area was covered in bandage wrapping. On his right arm he has a three horizontal claw marks tattooed. Yashamaru brought up six kunai and had them floating in mid air. Raikan merely clenched his fist and stared to transform. His teeth grew more feral, his body grew larger with increased muscle, his nails growing, and his body was covered in hair. Raikan moved past Yashamaru's kunai and impaled him through the gut. Gaara stared wide-eyed as Raikan merely threw Yashamaru to the side and returned to normal, his bandage wrap completely destroyed.

"Another attempt on your life? You live a thrilling life Gaara," said Raikan, walking towards a still frightened Gaara.

"Wh-Who are you?" asked Gaara, his sand appearing at his feet.

"My name is Raikan, me and my family reside in Kuraigakure, a hidden village that can be your home if you accept," said Raikan, while Gaara looked hesitant to accept.

"How can I trust you? How do I know this isn't a trick?" asked Gaara, his sand swirling more violently than before.

"You don't, but I promise you, its much better there than here," said Raikan, while Gaara thought about it.

Eventually, Gaara let his sand drop and was carried out of Suna's gates.

(With Kuro and Naruto)

Kuro was carrying a sleeping Naruto in his arms as he waited near the ocean for the boat back to Demon country. The boy had fallen asleep after the long walk, not surprising since it was about midnight now. Kuro stared up at the moon as we waited, but looked behind him when he sensed a presence behind him.

"Figured you would be here before I would Kuro. You managed to get your little one too?" asked Aimi, holding Fu, asleep as well.

"Yea, he was a little hesitant to accept, but in the end he went with the better option," said Kuro, smirking at her as she stood next to him.

"Mine too," said Raikan, appearing out of the woods with Gaara, still awake.

"Wow he's still awake?" asked Aimi, shocked that such a young boy would be able to stay awake this long.

"He cant fall asleep due to you know what," said Raikan, while the others nodded.

Gaara was looking at Fu and Naruto resting and became a little suspicious. Raikan saw him and knew what he was thinking.

"They're like you, though they may not know it like you do," said Raikan, as Gaara nodded and was surprised to hear it.

"Look, our boats come in," said Aimi, as a massive ship arrived on shore.

The ramp came down from the boat, and standing at the top of it was a woman. She had gray hair, pale skin, and pink eyes. She wore white priestess clothes and a priestess headband.

"Miroku-sama? What are you doing here?" asked Kuro, as he was not informed that the priestess of Demon country would be on the ship.

"The Onikage sent me. He requested that I look at their seals," said Miroku, as she proceed down the ramp to look over the children.

"I thought your Fuinjutsu only applied to the seal in swamp country," said Raikan, as he had heard that the priestess was the only one capable of keeping a dark demon at bay.

"It was, but since that creature was long defeated by the Onikage himself, I felt I should broaden my knowledge. Now, would you step closer young one," said Miroku, squatting down to look at Gaara, who was hesitant to approach her, "It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you."

Gaara slowly walked up to her. Miroku then lifted up his shirt and ran a glowing hand over Gaara's seal. She found that there were some imperfections around it. There was so much energy leaking it was no wonder that the boy couldn't sleep without loosing control. She added some chakra to correct the problem.

"There," said Miroku, taking her hand away from Gaara's stomach, "you can get a goodnight sleep now."

"A-Are you sure?" said Gaara, obviously scared of the consequences, but was only met with a smile from Miroku.

"Yes I'm sure," she said as Gaara was picked up by Raikan and went right to sleep.

She moved onto Fu, but found that she had no problems with her seal. Naruto's seal was interesting to her. It was in great condition, but the Kyuubi's chakra was flowing out through the boys system.

'If the chakra continues to flow like this, the boy could become more powerful than anyone in the village. Interesting,' thought Miroku, as she took her hand away from the boy.

"Everything okay with him?" asked Kuro, a little worried for the boy.

"The Kyuubi's chakra is slowling flowing through him. If he could learn to control this power, he would become one of the villages best shinobi," said Miroku, seeing the three shocked by the news.

"What about her?" asked Aimi, since Miroku hadn't said anything concerning her.

"Fu's seal is fine, though she might even have the same advantage young Naruto has. Its too early to tell," said Miroku, looking down that the sleeping mint haired girl.

"We should get moving. Don't wann keep the captain waiting," said Kuro, as the other nodded and stepped aboard the ship back to Demon Country.

(A/N: Sup! So this idea was buzzing around in my head for awhile I just had to get it out. I cant wait to work on it more. Also, I am working on Kitsune of Las Noches as we speak. I think I should let you know that it will not have a time skip. I'll explain why in the next chapter of it. Till next time!.)


End file.
